


Scrapped Scraps: Tales From- (No you dumbshit you did it again) Titles are really hard

by ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal, FanofaFanofaFandom



Series: How To Fuck Your Sokovian Slut [41]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ab Kink, Alternate Universe, And References to Barney, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cock Worship, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/F, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Futanari, Girl Penis, Gratuitous Smut, I'm Bad At Titles, Lesbian Carol Danvers, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Wanda Maximoff, Like What The Actual Fuck Goes On In My Brain, Mouth Kink, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, References to Drugs, References to Oprah, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smile, Smut, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Titles are hard, Vaginal Fingering, What The Fuck Are Some of Tangents, Worship, so many references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal/pseuds/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanofaFanofaFandom/pseuds/FanofaFanofaFandom
Summary: Carol was sitting on the couch, enjoying her book when a certain brunette Sokovian pulled her away from said task by- you know what, I'm not even gonna try and pretend there's a plot in here. This is just straight up smutty blowjob smut.If you're really desperate for a plot, here it is: Wanda gives Carol a blowjob.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Wanda Maximoff, Carol Danvers/Wanda Maximoff
Series: How To Fuck Your Sokovian Slut [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302323
Comments: 77
Kudos: 47





	Scrapped Scraps: Tales From- (No you dumbshit you did it again) Titles are really hard

**Author's Note:**

> As I previously told a certain co-creator of this work, this was not supposed to happen anytime soon, but as fate would have it, one night I was *ahem* researching when I was struck by the necessary inspiration. Hence, this was born. Anyways yeah...basically just an excuse for the author to worship the hell out of Elizabeth Olsen and Brie Larson because yeah, who wouldn't.

There exists, in a pretty little house, in a pretty little living room, a pretty little couch. 

On most days, what one would do on this couch is recline, relax, and enjoy the peace and quiet. Maybe flick on the television and watch a badly-acted soap opera, or plug in an entertainment system, go online and kick some digital ass playing Borderlands. However, on this particular day, the ‘relaxation’ was a bit more entertaining than the usual, for Carol Danvers was reclining on that couch, enjoying a blowjob, courtesy of Wanda Maximoff.

Now that was a blunt statement, if there ever was one.

Still, musings on how the customary long-winded spiel that led up to the fucking had been unceremoniously kicked out a window aside, Carol, looking like the happiest woman on the planet, which she may very well have been, caressed the side of Wanda’s face with her hand.

“Good girl.” 

Wanda didn’t answer, not that Carol needed an answer, because the sensation of the brunette’s mouth, wrapped around her cock, was answer enough. There was naught but the soft sound of Wanda’s mouth as she eagerly worked Carol’s length. Her tongue swirled around Carol’s cock, her lips moved upwards and downwards along the shaft. Moans tumbled from Carol’s lips with every gentle lash of Wanda’s tongue, every movement drawing the blonde a little closer towards her inevitable climax. 

Truth be told, Carol liked Wanda best when the latter’s lips were around her cock. She greatly enjoyed sex with the brunette, oh, absolutely, the feel of Wanda’s pussy and her tits was delightful, and filling the brown-haired minx’s cunt with cum was one of life’s greatest joys, but...there was something to be said about seeing the brunette, down on her knees, mouth wrapped around her length, servicing her. 

And that something to be said was that it was _fucking awesome._

“Fuck…” Drawled the blonde, looking into Wanda’s hazel eyes, noting the way that they shone with amusement at the expression on her face. “Keep going.” And with that, Wanda returned to her task, very much enjoying herself. It was amazing how easy it was to pull Carol away from her task, so long as she brought sex into the mix. About ten minutes ago, the blonde had been reading a book and rather content to ignore the world around her, and now she had Carol’s cock in her mouth. Direct approaches were _awesome._

And this is where one long named author (ElizabethOlsenIsMySpritAnimal) ceded the story only to be taken up by another long named author (FanofaFanofaFandom).

Seeing as she was on the receiving end of this worship, Carol was quite a big proponent of this approach as well. Her body happily yielded to Wanda, the mind-numbing tingle at the base of her balls galivanting upwards, stiffening her lower spine. Rising pressure rapidly built as peach fuzz lips snuggly encapsulated her girth, sliding over flush skin like Oprah down a waterslide.

God did Carol adore those lips. Those motherfucking lips. Cherry colored gifts from the gods, latching around her cock like a vise. They were perfect in their curvature, growing thick and ample when she would purse them together preparing to lube her cock, or thinning and stretching when she really gaped wide for her. The glistening sheen of saliva ignited an even deeper rosy hue, globs of the viscous liquid stringing naughtily from them, dripping onto Carol’s crotch or her own tits. Her downright adorable dimples cresting up towards her squanchy nose, especially when she gave Carol that mousy little smile. Carol could spend days admiring these lips, weeks kissing them, months having her cock nestled between them, and years blowing a massive load all over them. And when Wanda shot her that little you-know-I-know-you’re-loving-this smile, oh she practically crumbled into pieces.

If it wasn’t obvious, she was dangerously enamored with said lips, which made the decision on whether or not to admire them a rather lose-lose one. While on the one hand, watching her weave her mouth up and down was indescribably delectable, and she would no doubt be cumming in less time than it would take a particular Jamaican runner to sprint 100 meters. But on the flip side, not looking meant more time to enjoy the exquisite creativity of that sweet little mouth, but of course that meant that she couldn’t enjoy the view and well…I think I made it quite clear how much she enjoys infatuating herself with Wanda’s lips.

Thus, as with most nights in which they indulged in this particular past time, Carol ended up switching between indulgent viewership and voluntary ignorance, knowing she would always arrive at the same destination. Namely Wanda with a face/throatload of warm, sticky cum.

Warm, sticky cum that would be making itself present rather soon. The cozy warmth of Wanda’s cheeks was heady, like a steamy shower on a winter night. It spread from her tightly packed bundle of nerves, proliferating out to every cell in her body, luring her in with its yule tide sincerity and intoxicating her with its unadulterated ecstasy.

There weren’t many sensations in the world that could top this (and those that could were almost guaranteed to also be centered around sexual activities with Monica Lewinksy…I mean Wanda Maximoff). One such outer worldly sensation was feeling the tip of her cock nuzzle the proximal end of Wanda’s throat. That salaciously tight ring denying access until Wanda deemed it so. Not to mention the goopy coating of slime that accompanied reaching said checkpoint, as well as the inebriating soft spitty clicking noise it ushered. _Fuck everything about her is just perfect_ , mused Carol.

Being quite adept at swallowing the blonde’s entirety, Wanda ached to devour her lover completely. However, not wanting to overload Carol on the first go around she checked those naughtier desires. Instead, she focused her time on the oft-underappreciated aspects of a good blowjob: the head and the balls.

Bobbing her head in short strokes her tongue swirled rhythmically about Carol’s tip, treating it like the divine ice cream it was. She worked the tip with her muscle stiffened, knowing Carol enjoyed the pressure on her sensitive bundle of nerves. Meanwhile, a rogue hand dedicated Star Wars fanboy amounts of attention to her sac, massaging one ball between her thumb and index, the other between her ring and pinky while her middle finger tickled the blonde’s taint. All these times and she still couldn’t get over how soft Carol’s balls were, the pouch feeling like jello as she kneaded it.

Carol couldn’t help but giggle a moan at Wanda’s ball play, because while what she was doing honestly sounded absurd, it felt fucking incredible. Especially when the brunette gently tugged at the hefty pouch, igniting an incomprehensibly pleasing sensation within her.

Perhaps no two words better described a Wanda Maximoff blowjob than those: incomprehensibly pleasing. It was borderline unfair if Carol was being honest. Nothing across the cosmos should be capable of generating this much hedonistic pleasure.

But here she was, and Carol could most definitely attest to Wanda being real. Especially that darling twinkle in her big chestnut eyes, something that Carol had long ago learned spelled her doom. Like the rest of the young woman it seemed so innocent and nubile, yet its ultimate destination was far from that. 

“ _Ooooooohhh_ Christ almighty,” groaned Danvers, Wanda picking up her pace, head bobs remaining deliberately short but her cranium swiveling with increasing vigor. Clockwise then counterclockwise, up and down, all the while that tongue rutting the rim of her head. “God fucking damn I need to start calling you Dumbledore,” she mewled.

Indeed Wanda was a headmaster. Her multifaceted execution led to Carol’s length being delugedd with a multitude of rapturous sensations, literally from the tip to the base. Escalating pressure spread to her legs, chiseled thigh muscles tightening in preparation for the inevitable. She could feel her already stiff cock harden, rushing with blood as Wanda continued her steadily snowballing pace.

This truly was a testament to the brunette’s skill, showing that she didn’t need to bum rush you with a flurry of pompous moves just to make Carol cum. She could if she wanted to, but she could also take her time, break her down then calculatedly work her back up again until she had her right where she wanted.

“ _Baby girl_ …ooooooh fucking shit…yesss god don’t stop please…unghhhhh fuck Wanda…”

Ever the tease, Wanda slipped off, admiring the angry shade of red Carol’s head was glowing, her member clearly anxious to how should I say…bust a fat one. Rather than indulging it’s obvious yearnings, she opted to pepper baiting kisses all along Carol’s admirable shaft. Starting at the balls, she provided the cum holsters with a gentle suck of her pursed lips, taking in one testicle and spiraling her tongue around it before moving to the other. After a few satiating minutes of cojones appreciation, lips trekked upward, harmonizing their movements with a sloth’s pace, kisses lingering for far longer than anyone would appreciate. Every so often she would poke her tongue through the narrow slit between sealed lips, flitting it to and fro against sensitive skin. A gratifyingly pornographic moan shook the blonde, her entire body keening and cursing along with her.

Most desperate of all was her cock. The thing was shaking harder than a pregnant nun, doing everything short of calling out to Wanda’s lips to wrap back around it and let it unload ungodly amounts of seed down her gullet.

The way Danvers saw it, she had no other options. The gentle kisses chained her in an unbearable limbo, the sight of those ripe, taught lips smooching all along her length a Tantalian treat. Lord those things were perfect. Rosy like a Japanese morning sun. Her curvaceous upper lip cresting beautifully at the peak, accentuating the symmetry of her face. Complimented by that arresting, pouty lower lip that felt like marshmallow fluff on her skin. It was a wonder how she didn’t cum just from ogling those divine endowments.

Not to mention the rest of her fine ass Sokovian self. Her round face with those high cheekbones that Danvers quite literally had dreams about. The gentle hollow of her cheeks that perfectly framed the rest of her striking features. Enrapturing coppery eyes that put even the best artwork to shame with how they demanded her attention. Voluminous brunette tresses spilling over the sides of her unforgettable profile, bouncing gently with each oral ministration, leading Carol’s desiring gaze down to those ample boobs. Those universally unrivaled teardrops that Carol sought out so hungrily even Gollum would be jealous. There was something in the way that they just barely peeked out over the horizon of her lap, like everything else about Wanda leaving Carol hungry for more. It was utterly unfair how ensnaring Ms. Maximoff was. Every single ethereal feature seemed to be designed to draw you in and have you addicted in seconds. Every mystical curve of her cheek, every cute smile that contorted her face only to make it impossibly sexier. The moment Carol had first laid eyes upon this woman it was like she had downed a gallon of fentanyl (except for the horrific death part).

“Mmmmmm…such a pretty little cock kisser,” she cooed.

Meanwhile Wanda herself was perfusing a studious amount of time to indagating Danvers’ constitution. In other words, worshipping the fuck out of the blonde.

Her more on top hairstyle wonderfully framed her chiseled features, the sharp cut of it matching her vibranium slicing jawline. Billowing eyebrows wonderfully framed her face, complimenting her adorable mouse-like nose. Gazing down her form led to those tits, oh _marone_ those tits! Two buxom droplets that Wanda knew for a fact must’ve accidentally fallen from the heavens. And those abs! Wanda had definitely rubbed more than a few out to the thought of those abs, and whenever she walked in on Carol working out it was pretty much guaranteed that she’d be useless for the next half hour. And of course, the pièce de résistance, that glorious cock. Long and strong and oh lord have mercy even though it was currently laid upon her mouth just thinking about it got her dripping. It was the perfect length to stuff her guts, inviting along the smallest pricks of pain to compliment the debilitating pleasure. And god it always filled her walls up so well, both upstairs and downstairs. Not to mention that fleshy underbelly that Wanda was enamored with, invariably gliding her tongue over it at every chance she got. Each second she lauded over the beauty was another second her brain devolved into uselessness.

Speaking of useless, Carol’s conscious was also running at that same level of productivity. Freewheeling moans and lascivious grunts of encouragement gushed from her lips, all as a result of Wanda now kneading her tongue against her opening, slurping up any and all available pre-cum.

She quite simply couldn’t get enough of that silky, slick tongue. Nothing, not even the finest fur nor the most exquisite down (also like you know, try not to buy fur products cause well…it’s lowkey shitty) could compare to Wanda’s tongue. She could, in fact maybe had, felt that tongue on her cock a hundred times over and it still had not lost any of its luster.

Sensing Carol was closing in on sweet release, Wanda unveiled her ultimate tease. Sloppily kissing the underbelly of the pulsing head, her hand blanketed tense balls in her grip, tugging them playfully as if to encourage the (David) swimmers to free themselves. “Fucking fuck Maximoff,” Carol pleaded, desperation aching in her voice, “god I hate that you do that so good.”

A happy smile spread across Wanda’s puckered lips, lips that were ravenously anticipating a thick load to be spilled all over or between them.

“Where do you want?” she asked Carol between nourishing trips to the blonde’s watering hole.

“Unghh…on… _oh_ _god_ …on you _please…_ ”

“MMMMMM… you wanna make a mess out of me?”

“ _Oh fuck_ yes baby girl please…”

With that twinkle in her eyes now a full-on supernova, she slipped Danvers head back between her lips, sucking starvingly on the furiously sensitive tip. Meanwhile Carol’s base was enshrouded by her free hand milking the blonde’s shaft fervently, thirsting for every last drop. 

“Fuuuuuu… _Wanda…oh Wanda…_ I’m…cumming…”

Pulling her face back, she continued working Danvers shaft and balls, feeling them throb heartily in blissful anticipation. She stared deep into Carol’s glazed over eyes, intent on holding eye contact throughout. Strong hips began to buck wildly, seeking out carnal release.

“ _Wanda…Wanda…Wand-”_

And the fruits of her labor were rewarded. Thick loads of the milky sap spewed forth onto her, landing all across her upper body like the tastiest snow ever. It was Goldilocks warm as it spilled onto her face and tits, a seemingly endless amounts gushing from Carol’s twitching cock, hips bucking as she continued to stroke her.

Carol came…and came…and came. Her body rocked and convulsed and spouted seed all over Wanda’s smiling face. Even when it felt like she had dumped an entire gallon onto her, Carol still felt her balls clenching and pumping another frosty coating onto the mousy brunette. By this point her nerves were fried, ecstatic mind-numbing pleasure searing any sense of sensation.

Wanda was in shock. Sure, she had made Carol cum hard before, but this was like Old Faithful. The thing didn’t seem to wanna quit, syrupy ropes splattering onto her face and even into her hair. Not that she wanted it to, no, right now Carol was making her the happiest person in the world as she was absolutely painted by her frosting.

But then it did. Stop that is, though seemingly more out of exhaustion than lack of motivation. Carol collapsed under her grasp, a sweaty, panting heap of tall blonde. Her eyes were lazily screwed shut, body heaving, hands easing their death grip on the couch pillows.

Going off how she felt, Wanda was willing to bet not an inch of her wasn’t deluged in Carol’s cum. A heady warmth enveloped everything above her chest, like a summertime winter wonderland. _Welp, there goes not overloading her on the first go around,_ she thought as she dipped a finger across her plastered chest, scooping up a dollop of cum into her mouth. God did Carol taste good. 

Said blonde was currently stirring in and out of consciousness as her body attempted to rebound from the insane expulsion. Unfortunately for her, when her gaze finally did refocus, the first thing it found was Wanda absolutely blanketed in her cum. Opaque ropes of it lined and spattered her gorgeous profile. A decent amount had spilled into her fluffy brunette locks, its milky whiteness contrasting the earthy brown tresses. Not to mention the sea of it that spanned her entire chest, drippings of jizz running down atop her boobs.

It was quite possibly the hottest thing she had even seen.

Then Wanda’s cum covered face smiled, and Carol was sure she was gonna be flung into another orgasm.

“Does your good girl look pretty?” Wanda asked in a sweet voice.

_Oh fucking lord_ , Carol thought as reserve levels of arousal churned within her gut. She wished she had her…oh wait, she did. Reaching to the nearby table, Carol exhaustedly snatched her phone, opening it up and snapping a multitude of photos that would serve a noble purpose in the future.

“Don’t worry,” started Wanda, “you’re gonna get to enjoy this for a lot longer.”

In her tired haze, she could barely muster enough attention to hear what Wanda was saying, much less discern the underlying meaning.

“Yup,” continued Wanda, a hand reaching for Carol’s surprisingly semi-erect cock, “you’re gonna get to enjoy my cum covered face deepthroating your cock.”

_There’re worse ways to die,_ was Carol’s initial thought upon hearing this plan. And while this particular thought may seem overboard, I implore you dear reader, whether you be male, female or anywhere in between, to picture yourself sitting upon a couch with the stunning woman known as Wanda Maximoff on her knees before you. Now picture said gorgeous woman hurling you into a indescribably bombastic orgasm, thus covering her in your biggest helping of cum and thereby leaving you utterly wiped out, only for her to then promise that she was about to deliver another round of likely more intense ministrations that will probably end in an even more intense and exhausting orgasm. Yes…hopefully you now understand why a certain blonde felt that this would likely be the end of her days.

“Wanda…I don’t think I can-”

Not desiring any forewarning, Wanda heedlessly plunged her mouth back atop Carol’s somewhat stiff member.

“-oh fuck,” she cried haplessly, flopping back onto the couch, helpless to stop Wanda and not even really wanting to.

Wanda easily inhaled half of her semi erect length, a hand resuming her massaging of Carol’s balls, knowing how hard that got her. Meanwhile another hand raced up Carol’s sculpted frame, landing on a pillowy breast. She provided a hard squeeze to the supple mound, eliciting a shuddering moan. Carol always was a sucker for titty play.

As the blonde enjoyed Wanda’s treatment, she herself relished the feeling of Carol’s cock growing stiff in her mouth. It’s rising heat furnaced by her own cheeks, swelling slowly in her snug embrace. She could feel it throb within her, pulsing rhythmically as it grew back to full size.

“Fuck that mouth is heaven,” groaned Carol above her, head thrown backwards which only accentuated the frame of her neck. Pronounced tendons highlighted the structure of her throat, drawing in Wanda’s eyes, her mind already hungry to mark Carol up. _In due time_ , she promised herself.

Atop the couch, Carol was in shambles. Her cock still hummed with residual sensitivity, but Wanda was working her so smoothly that it barely even bothered her. Her recovering balls were basking in Wanda’s gentle kneading, the sensation somehow relaxing and arousing in the same breath. Not to mention Wanda’s other hand was doing the same to her boob, massaging it and just all together making it feel spectacular. _She hasn’t even gone for the nipple yet_ , worried Carol.

Despite being the one currently on the receiving end of their oral escapades, she was hardly in control. At the very least she managed to screw her eyes shut, trapping her in the protection of darkness, for she knew that if she peeked downward and saw Wanda’s pretty face covered in her cum as she sucked her cock it would be game over. That gorgeous face with those striking features, that sharp chin and those subtle cheekbones plastered in thick ropes of her jizz. 

_Fuck Danvers don’t even think about it!_ she howled at herself, _just think about…Barney! Yeah, ok. I love you, you love me, Wanda gives me good sucky- NO fucking dammit brain_!

While Carol attempted to duel her more adult thoughts with those of a creepy purple dinosaur, Wanda did her best to make that as difficult as possible. Danvers was nearly at full mast between her lips, therefore she began to pull out one of her favorite get-Danvers-hard-quick tricks. Holding herself about halfway down, she shoved her tongue through the barely permeable seal of her lips, greedily slobbering at the underbelly of Carol’s shaft.

Judging by the dangerously loud curse filled grunt Carol spewed, this was definitely a good move. For a brief second, Wanda got to bask in the sight of Carol’s entire heavenly body tensing up, a thin coat of sweat blanketing muscles that rippled in motion, no doubt reacting to the assault of sensations that had just been sent hurtling through her system.

Keeping her tongue exposed, she restarted her head bobbing, moving slowly so as to allow her muscle to still be the star of the show. Unlike the massive number of human caused species extinctions, Carol’s moans eventually died down though never disappeared, serving as a background hype track for Wanda’s oral ministrations.

With Danvers now standing tall, she prepared to enact phase two of her three phase plane. Namely, hitting Wanda with the two hand gyuk-gyuk a la Teanna Trump.

For those of you who are unaware of what this appropriately named sexual motion is, I will do my darnedest to describe it, though your best option would be to simply google the name above (reminder to clear your browser history- actually nah, fuck that. Be proud of the porn you watch. Sex positivity and all that!). Anyways, the two hand gyuk-gyuk involves the provider (Wanda) masterfully twisting their head back and forth while simultaneously expertly bobbing up and down, all the while providing absurd amounts of spit that usually tends to bubble out of said providers lips. All this is performed while two hands are vigorously milking the shaft (hands may be placed interlocking one another or in a baseball grip, a choice which is usually dependent on the size of receiver) working akin to how a sculptor works a piece of clay. All motions are performed in synchronous rhythm, thus giving the receiver the sensation of full, slobbery coverage. Now that that is all cleared up.

As described above, well-practiced hands glided easily over smooth skin, aided greatly by the lube her orifice provided. They twisted in harmonized opposition to one another, stroking the half of Carol that wasn’t buried in her mouth.

While this move could also be used as a finisher, Wanda moved slowly, manipulating Danvers up to a point where she’d be less Aaron-Burr-laying-in-wait and more Hamilton-going-after-what-she-wants. Copious amounts of spit dripped down that immaculate shaft, making the member glean with a heavenly aura, which in many ways was a more truthful representation of how Wanda saw it.

All in all, it was fair to say Carol was having a good time. What had been overwhelming at first was slowly becoming something she dearly wanted. She was honestly amazed and also somewhat scared by how Wanda had manipulated her to eventually align their desires. The innocent looking brunette perhaps wasn’t as innocent as Carol thought, at least in this regard. Sexually, Carol had learned long ago this woman was far from innocent, a statement that could be corroborated by the amazing performance she was unleashing upon her cock. What Wanda was doing felt like every deity in mankind’s history had just bestowed upon her the greatest pleasure they could muster. It was truly sensational. The slick sensations of her head bobbing and weaving like a young Muhammed Ali, her hands twisting and pumping her now rock-hard shaft. _Fuck me where’d she even learn this shit,_ mused Carol in wonderment.

As minutes ticked by, eventually Carol found herself wanting exactly what Wanda had promised. Still encapsulated in darkness, she blindly sought out Wanda’s velvety cheek, stroking it in encouragement. “Do it baby girl,” she cooed, and in no time flat, her entire shaft was engulfed in supercalifragilisticexpialidocious warmth.

“MOTHERFUCKER!” called out the Samuel L. Jackson in her. It felt like molten lava had just been injected into every nerve and fuck did she need more of it. Her mind went numb as pure instinct took over, gently bucking her hips into the seemingly endless throat that entombed her. The gentle gagging noises bursting from Wanda’s throat pushed her quickly to the edge, fingers digging into the couch cushions once more.

Feeling Danvers’s cock testing the edges of her ability was bliss for Wanda. It perfectly filled her canal, bumping her windpipe and nudging her voice box in a way that was so hot. There was something so carnally gratifying about the sensation of forcing her throat to accommodate something so big and beautiful. Whether it was the challenge of swallowing something so large or the knowledge that Carol could ruin her mouth in an instant, she didn’t know. Whatever it was though, it made her drip like an IV line.

She kept herself down for as long as she could, basking in the twitches and jerks of Carol’s hips, but eventually her need for air won out, forcing her to pull off. Though even this had its perks, as she got to witness Carol’s tense body relax, her keening wail dying off as she enjoyed her brief reprieve.

“Why won’t you wook at me?” Wanda cried in an overtly naughty baby voice, staring up at the shut-eyed blonde.

“Oh baby girl _please_ don’t use that on me.”

“Why not? I thought you wiked it when I talk wike dis?”

“Oh god I fucking love it…that’s the problem though.”

“I’w stop if you wook at me.”

“Please don’t make me.”

She crawled up silently, setting her mouth just past Carol ear so the wisp of her breath would warm Carol’s neck. “I won’t make you do anyting…but if you won’t wook at me, then I’w just have to sit here and wub myself out,” she cooed, admiring the subsequent shudder from Danvers.

“Oh seven hells,” complained Carol, “fine.”

Crawling back down she hastily wrapped her lips around Carol’s head, wanting to give the blonde a memorable first look.

And boy did she ever. Relinquishing the safety of darkness, Carol reluctantly steered her gaze downward. _HOLY FUCKING SWEET BABY JESUS WANDA MAXIMOFF IS HOT AS A MOTHERFUCKER._

You’d feel the same too if you could see her.

Smooth strokes of milky cum painted her flawless cream skin, the languid lines somehow accentuating the subtle peaks of her cheekbones (yes I know I talk about her cheekbones a lot but have you _seen_ them), drawing her eyes to the soft hollow of her cheeks were pools of cum had formed. The marshmallow whiteness of the splatters perfectly contrasted her flush, full lips that looked even more buxom as they pursed around her cock head. Her bouncy, opulent locks were splattered in the cum, clinging to it like it was sacred. And those big, entrancing hazelnut eyes glared back at her own with a hunger that was frankly disconcerting and scarily arousing all at the same time.

Oh…and did she forget to mention her tits. Because those looked absolutely wonderful splattered in her cum too. She didn’t know what it was precisely, but there was something so wanton about seeing Wanda absolutely blanketed in her horniness. It…well it made her want to cum again. And she didn’t do a good job of hiding that fact.

“Fucking Christ you’re literally the single most beautiful creature on this planet and I’m about to spurt the biggest fucking load ever down your mouth,” she spewed.

“Do it babe, straight down my throat,” Wanda pleaded, taking her length inch by inch until the tip of the spear was greeted by that slackened ring.

Wanda’s chestnut eyes were like a vortex, sucking in Carol’s gaze and never yielding. The glint of indulgent happiness shone in those eyes as she gave Carol one final nod before impaling herself on her cock. Sputters and gags exploded from her mouth, along with a healthy heaping of spit, but she kept herself down, gently knocking her head back and forth, taught throat milking Carol’s sensitive tip.

Eyes never leaving Carol’s, a hand shot around her throat. _What the hell is she- oh my god…_

She chocked herself tight, stroking fervently, pumping Carol’s cock through her throat.

“ _Fucking_ … _SHIT_!” Hands shot into Wanda’s cum stained tresses, keeping her steady as strong hips jolted upward, plunging every inch inside Wanda, unloading her seed down the girl’s gullet.

The brunette simply mewled in satisfied greed as ounce after ounce of cum shot straight down her throat, not even needing to swallow as it spilled from Carol’s opening down into her belly. Somehow the blonde was managing to match her first output, the thought of it making Wanda drip in amazement of the woman.

The scintillating vibrations that came from Wanda’s wolfish mewls egged on Carol’s orgasm, the blonde moaning and groaning as her body shuddered and squeezed out every last drop it held.

As if out of pure sexual hunger, Wanda managed to restrain her need to breathe, allowing the tasty cum to tumble unencumbered into her stomach. Speaking of tasty, Wanda simply couldn’t permit herself to let all of this go unenjoyed. Only once her requirement for oxygen kicked into pure self-preservation mode did she pull back, Carol’s last few pumps landing like clouds upon her tongue.

The nourishing taste radiated across joyful taste buds, forcing a warbling happy noise from her lips as the last spurts and twitches of Carol’s cock weaned off. Once the well-endowed blonde fell back upon the couch, she began to lazily bob her head in short strokes, making sure to milk every last drop from her tight balls.

“ _Ohhhhhhh good girl_ …” Carol cried dreamily, relishing in Wanda’s meandering motions. The added warmth of the sea of cum in her mouth was wonderous, Wanda masterfully using it to her advantage, coating her cock in it before slurping it back up into her mouth with those well-trained lips.

Eventually her cock slipped from post-orgasm relaxation to post-orgasm sensitivity, hips reflexively jerking away from that sweet, sweet mouth. Wanda graced her with the visage of her mouthful of cum, sitting obediently on her knees, mouth agape, displaying the pool of viscous sap that lay between stained lips.

Knowing this was about as sexy as sexy could get, Carol hurriedly fumbled around for her phone once more, snapping way more pics than were necessary. Once the device began to complain about its memory capacity, she set the thing down and watched as Wanda swallowed the rest of her load, a pleased shudder passing through the younger brunette.

“You taste better than anything else in this world,” complimented Wanda with the sweetest smile ever. Honestly, if Thanatos wasn’t already knocking on her door she would’ve offered the girl another sample. Instead, she figured she could satisfy the adorable mouse in another way.

“Come up here baby girl, you deserve a reward.”

Crawling slowly up the couch Wanda trailed a finger across her face, sweeping up the copious swathes of drying seed and gluttonously plopping them into her mouth, licking the digit like a lollipop. This was greedily repeated over and over until her face was completely clean, which just happened to coincide with the moment she arrived afront Carol.

Earthen eyes met hazelnut as they dropped into a lazy kiss. Carol never thought it’d be her type of thing, but the taste of her own cum on Wanda’s lips was erotically indulgent, to the point that she pressed her tongue forward, hungering to taste it off Wanda’s mouth. Without hesitation the younger of them parted her lips, Carol scouring her cheeks, tongue, and teeth for that rich flavor.

As the increasingly passionate kiss lingered, and Carol felt Wanda lose herself to the escalating ardor, two fingers were slid downward.

“ _OHHHHHHHH_ …mmmmmmkay…” sighed Wanda happily as she allowed Carol to leisurely finger her, the goopy sounds of wetness drawling from between her thighs. Carol’s lethargic pace was perfect, an ideal cool down from the intense rush of deepthroating. Wanda luxuriated into her touch, unbelievable amounts of warmth conducting from the blonde’s fingertips. Pleasure galloped from both poles of her spine as Carol moved to work her neck, equally as lazy kisses sucking and nipping her skin. Wanda cried a happy noise as she collapsed into Carol, gifting her entirety up to the blonde. 

Readily accepting the brunette, Carol’s free arm slung around her back, pressing Wanda even closer, her soft cock tapped out between their stomachs. Now entwined with one another, Carol truly got to enamor herself with the smooth stalk that was Wanda’s neck. She sucked much too languidly to truly markup Wanda, but the keening moans tumbling from the brunette’s pretty mouth were reward enough. As was being able to lay her lips along the sharp cut of her jawline, starting at her ear and kissing her way down to her chin, finding that Wanda particularly enjoyed when the area just below her lobe was attended to.

As one hand continued its sedated fingering, her other roamed Wanda’s body, namely that pert peach that was resting upon Carol’s thighs. In that same lackadaisical tempo, her hand squeezed a fleshy globe, feeling it mold to her grasp. Fingers pulsed like a jellyfish, lovingly massaging the intoxicating curves of Wanda’s adorable butt, bouncing back and forth between cheeks.

What was already wet only became wetter as Wanda, who had already been more than sufficiently aroused by the back to back blowjobs, began to drip madly, coating Carol’s legs in her arousal. A needy purr rumbled from Carol’s throat at the sensation, the knowledge of how horny she was making Wanda like a drug to her mind.

“You’ve been such a good girl…” Carol cooed, making Wanda similarly rumble with joy, “you deserve this orgasm so much…you worked me so well.” The praise succeeded in nudging her ever closer to the edge, that tugging sensation radiating from her gut.

Carol stalked in for the kill, continuing to move her entrenched fingers at a snail’s pace, but making a point of hitting the spots she knew drove Wanda crazy. And indeed she did, curvaceous hips beginning to writhe atop her fingers, yearning nails finding Carol’s back.

“ _Ohhhh…yessss…I’m…I’m…”_

Delivering the finisher, a third finger was inserted into the mix, and thus Wanda spilled over the edge. Her feminine yet strong physique quivered atop Danvers, hitched moans sputtering from her mouth. Carol pulled away, admiring Wanda’s body as she convulsed maniacally. Her seldom seen biceps flexed as nails burrowed into Carol’s back. Her usually picturesque brown locks achieved their final state of messiness, rogue strands splayed in every which direction. Bewitching chestnut eyes rolled back as her face slipped into total relaxation, rosy lips pulling into a gasping smile.

She looked quite perfect like this. Her gaped lips quivering in pleasure, only making her that much hotter and that much cuter. Her jerky, breathy grunts only adding to that innocent, virginal façade. It was like Carol had said, every little thing about this girl was designed to draw you in and leave you dangerously enamored with her.

Eventually Wanda flopped down atop her chest, heaving breathes tickling Carol’s semi-erect nubs. She peppered those same lazy kisses along Wanda’s crown as she accompanied her through her post-orgasm haze, whispering sweet nothings all the while.

“That was incredible,” hushed Wanda, after a few long minutes.

“Just like you my sweet little mouse…just like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, love you guys, let me know what you think and- oh...would you look at that. A two-for-one special on how to fuck your sokovian slut. I'll be damned.


End file.
